


Whatever you wish for you keep

by ElephantOfAfrica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baker!JJ, Cinderella AU, Fairy Godmother Yuri Plisetsky, JJBek Week 2017, M/M, The usual hand wavy magic you'd expect from a Cinderella AU, This is much sillier than anything I've ever written and it's SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElephantOfAfrica/pseuds/ElephantOfAfrica
Summary: For JJBEK week day 5 ‘Masquerade’ here is a Cinderella AU.





	Whatever you wish for you keep

**Author's Note:**

> Sciencemakedrugtho on tumblr made FANTASTIC art that goes hand in hand with this fic. We decided to share the Masquerade prompt and it's just been an awesome fun time of egging each other on with silly ideas. Show the fabulous art and artist ALL THE LOVE!!
> 
> I think I'll be revisiting this fic later to beautify it and make it worthy of the epic art, but for now this is the story lol.
> 
> As always, criticism is welcome.

 

"Jean-Jaques...JEAN!"

Jean sighed and rolled his eyes, his boss was yelling for him for the fiftieth time that day, and it was only noon. Jean put aside his broom and headed toward to the main area of the bakery.

The bakery owner, Mr. Gustav, was waving out a customer.

"Yes Mr. Gustav," Jean stood back ramrod straight in front of his boss.

"We're out of baguettes already did you take out the last batch?"

Jean refrained from rolling his eyes, Gustav has asked him this just fifteen minutes ago, "Yes they're out and the pirozhki batch is finished as well."

Gustav turned sharply toward him and Jean hid his flinch well, "If they're done why didn't you bring them out here?" he snapped.

"You told me to sweep the kitchen," Jean tries not to snap back.

"Are you a machine then Jean, can't you use your head and think to put down the broom and get the baguettes out to me and then go back to sweeping?! Do I have to dictate every single move around here for anything to function properly?!" Gustav's voice had steadily raised until he was full on shouting by the end.

Jean ground his teeth and kept his mouth shut.

Gustav never liked silences but he didn't like Jean talking back even more, so Jean stayed silent until Gustav gave him a disgusted look and stormed off to the kitchen himself.

When the door was swinging behind him Jean let out an angry breath through his nose, trying hard to calm down. He cursed his luck and life yet again; he lost count of how many times he cursed his fortune for the life he found himself trapped in. Parents gone when he was only a child, the town baker taking him in when he was begging on the streets for food and instead of raising him like a child, he raised him like a worker, only to be fed when he's done enough work around the bakery. Jean has nothing of his own, nothing of value to anyone but himself that is, he has no other skills than baking and cleaning and keeping a shop, it's all he's known. Gustav picked him up off the streets and Jean owes him that, he's fed him and kept a roof over his head, Jean should be able to withstand Gustav's temper.

Jean kept taking deep breaths and went around the front of the bakery making sure to see which kind was running low so he could start new batches, a long day was yet ahead.

Around the strike of five in the afternoon, which was usually a busy hour for them, as towns people returning home would stop by to buy their dinner bread, Gustav started to wipe his hands clean of baking and hung up his apron. Jean frowned and watched him for a minute, Gustav never left at this hour and he specifically never left when a royal event was about to take place at the palace, he knew there might be foreign tourists passing by.

"don't stare at me like that, I've got to go," Gustav said without even looking at Jean.

"Are you feeling well?" Jean didn't really want to ask but he wanted to know what was going on.

Gustav stopped putting on his heavy coat for a moment and glanced at Jean then sighed, "The royal ball, boy, why is your head always in the clouds?!" he shook his head and buttoned up his coat and wrapped a wool scarf around his neck.

Jean was puzzled, "So?"

Gustav didn't even turn to him but sighed again, "The ball everyone has been anticipating for months. In celebration of the alliance between our land and the eastern neighbors."

"I know why there's a ball, but you didn't tell me you got an invitation."

"It was an open invitation for everyone Jean, dear lord why are you like this?" Gustav muttered to himself already heading out, Jean quickly dropped the dough he was kneading and caught up to him at the door.

"Wait that means I can go too," Jean's eyes shone with excitement.

Gustav scoffed, "No, you're going to stay to mind the shop. In case someone comes by."

"What! Why? You just said everyone's invited so if everyone is going to the palace then no one will come here."

"I'm not losing a day of work just because you want to play around and drink the King's wine. You're staying here Jean that's my final word." Gustav didn't even wait for a reply leaving Jean behind in the shop clenching his fists, disappointment clear on his face but for no one to see.

At the strike of ten in the evening Jean was still diligently working on batches of cakes and scones and keeping an ear out for the front of the shop. As Jean predicted, not a soul stopped by, and with every passing moment Jean felt anger at being left behind because of Gustav's greed.

He couldn't let him have one night to himself, one night to just have fun with people his age that he never got to see or talk to because he was working all the time.

Jean didn't notice how hard he was punching the dough until nearby utensils fell over.

He sighed, frustrated and resigned.

Jean put away the extra dough and took out the last batch of bread from the oven and started the long process of cleaning the work space.

Just as he was about to begin putting away pans and whisks he heard a sharp noise from the front of the store.

Jean headed out to see if a customer had indeed walked in but he found the area empty.

He frowned in confusion, doubting if he had heard a noise at all. Time to lock up anyway, he shook his head and locked the door and turned off the light of the front area. He headed to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and maybe take some bread to eat but as he got closer a strange noise got louder. It sounded like when he dropped a piece of dry bread for a street cat one time and it started eating it ravenously, dammit if an animal got into the goods he would not hear the end of it from Gustav, he might even not be allowed dinner for a day or two. He'd have to make sure there was no evidence that an animal got in.

The noise was coming from one particular basket and it was the one he'd put all the pirozhki's in hours before, it also seemed to be vibrating a bit.

Please don't let it be a rat.

Jean grabbed his broom and slowly made his way to the basket, he could see the topmost pirozhki in the pile moving about and he frowned, started to get nervous.

Carefully he reached over to move that pirozhki to see what go in the basket.

One second he had the piece in his hand and the next Jean was screaming, clutching his broom close to his chest and moving away from the basket as fast as he could cornering himself against the wall, because there was a Creature! In the basket! Screaming right back at him! Both of them screaming at each other!

Before he knew what he was doing Jean was swinging the broom wildly, still screaming, at the creature that was scrambling out of the basket with a shrill yell.

"Stop you imbecile!" the creature flew! Up and around Jean's head shouting and cursing Jean out.

He kept swinging.

"You stupid human. No! I said stop!" suddenly Jean's broom stopped in midair. He tugged at it but it wouldn't move.

This creature, which was no bigger than Jean's hand had bewitched him broom, Jean's heart leapt into his throat, was he going to get eaten for attacking this being?

Jean's ears were ringing while he tried to understand what he was seeing.

A creature that could not be bigger than his hand, looked Just like a person, Had Wings!!! And was sitting in his pirozhki basket screaming.

"...ryone is at the big party why are you here you miserable human? Why can't I eat in peace?" the creature grumbled still clutching a pirozhki tightly and frowning severely.

Jean swallowed and blinked hard a few times, the creature was still there. He tugged at his broom again but it was still firmly suspended in midair.

"W-What is- what are you?!" the panic in Jean's voice was obvious.

The creature was glowering at him, "I'm obviously a fairy, how do you not know that?" its green eyes shone dangerously.

Jean blinked, "I've never met one before," his voice faint.

The fairy sneared derisively and then took a bite out of the pirozhki still in its hands.

"No hey! You can't...that's stealing, you're stealing."

Cheeks full of baked deliciousness the fairy gives Jean an unimpressed stare, "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it."

Jean flounders for a second, "Well I'm pretty sure even if you are a fairy you can't do that... Don't you have a code or rules or something? Everything is for a price?!" Jean wasn't sure how accurate what he was saying was but he might as well give it a try. He would be in trouble if too much went missing.

The fairy turned an angry red very quickly, it's blond hair turning a fiery red at the edges, and pointed the last bite of pirozhki at Jean menacingly, "Now listen here you lousy little human, I am more powerful and dangerous than you can imagine, I can turn you into a wooden monkey toy in an instant!"

"So why haven't you? Unless... I'm right and you do have a code and now you're obligated to pay for those."

The fairy threw the small bit of pirozhki at Jean, hitting him in the forehead. Jean only startled.

"Fine you annoying wretch, what do you want?!" the fairy yelled.

"Well how many did you take? I have to calculate the money-"

Before Jean could finish his sentence the fairy was laughing hysterically in the air, a few words coming out between laughter which Jean couldn't make out.

After a few moments of confusion on Jean's part the fairy calmed down a wiped at its eyes.

"That was precious!"

"What was so funny?"

The fairy rolled its eyes, "I'm a fairy, I have all powerful magic, you can literally ask for anything in return and you talk about money? What's wrong with you!"

Jean blinked in confusion, "Wait what do you mean anything?"

The fairy eyed him for a moment seeming to think of something, the glint in its eyes unsettling, then the fairy nodded, "Alright how about a deal... You give me that entire basket and I will grant you one wish, any wish, alright?"

"Uh, I don't- I mean, like what?"

"What do you mean like what?! Don't you have wishes and dreams? Do you want a pot of gold? A bigger house? A castle even? Or maybe a bigger bakery, make it the biggest bakery in all the land!"

"it's not my bakery," Jean muttered. He looked down at his tattered shoes and suddenly an idea popped in his mind.

"I got it! I want to go to that ball everyone is at, you know at the castle." he said excitedly.

"So just go, what do you need me for." the fairy looked at him incredulously.

"No see I can't go, the man who owns this bakery forbid me from going so that I would mind the shop."

"I'm not minding it for you! I'm taking my basket and leaving."

"No I don't want that, look it’s pretty late anyway and I was going to close up... I know there isn't much time left before the ball is over but I just wanted to have one night for me."

The fairy rolled its eyes, "Oh I know this! My grandmother ran across a similar situation a hundred years ago in France, strange girl! Only asked for a dress or something, who cares," the fairy turned to Jean, "Fine! You go to this ball, I get the entire basket."

Jean bit his lip, he'd have to explain why an entire basket was missing and deal with Gustav, but, but... "Yes, you can have it."

Jean thought he heard the fairy mutter about pathetic unimaginative humans and then suddenly he was encompassed in light so bright he had to close his eyes. His skin tingled with pleasant warmth and a fleeting scent of flowers crossed by, then as fast as it started it was over.

He blinked his eyes open, the fairy was hovering in front of him with a huge grin on its face, "Well I think you look ready to me," it said with a voice verging on breaking.

Jean raised a brow and apprehensively looked down at himself, and did a double take! The fairy had put him in a powder blue poofy dress! With sparkles!

"Oh come on! It's not even a good color on me!"

The fairy was losing its mind with laughter, "But princess you look gorgeous!"

"I'm gonna stand out like this! And Gustav will see me! I can't be seen or I'll be in trouble and you won't get your pirozhki."

"That's what it's called?" the fairy hummed, "Of course I'll get my pirozhki what do I care if you get in trouble." it shrugged.

"Come on, just help me blend in and I'll - I'll offer another basket, how about that?"

"Hmmm, alright give it to me,"

"No I only have the one right, but you can have it tomorrow."

"Fine, it's a deal." and with a snap of the fairy's fingers he was Covered in the same light and second later it was over.

Jean looked down at himself, hoping the fairy wouldn't make fun of him again, and his breath caught in his throat.

He was covered in luxurious velvet material, a deep green, with black and gold accents in the shapes of small leaves.

"Oh," Jean breathed out. He gently put his hands on the material covering his chest, it was the softest thing he'd ever touched, and he ran his hands down carefully, feeling the bumps of the golden thread and the black beads, "Wow."

"Yes I did a good job, you owe me a third basket now."

Jean's head snapped up, "What! That wasn’t the deal."

"It is now," without another word the fairy snapped its fingers and vanished, leaving Jean to gape at thin air.

"W-wait!"

With a sigh he realized that was it for the wish and he looked back down at the beautiful suit he was wearing. It was still there and still so soft and beautiful, Jean suspected he might have fallen asleep hours ago, but if this was a dream he might as well enjoy it.

He shrugged a shoulder and with a smile he closed up the shop and headed out, the streets were dark and empty, everyone either home or at the ball, then immediately realized a small predicament, "How am I gonna get there before the ball's over, there isn't much time left, hey fairy! Fairy!" he called out into the night but there was no answer.

Jean sighed, walking then.

Before he could take a step something nudged him in the back, startled he turned around sharply, coming face to face with a beautiful brown horse.

"Woah!" he breathed out in surprise, "Where’d you come from?"

He came around the horse and found a small paper attached to the saddle: You owe me yet another basket

Jean frowned and contemplated owing so much to a fairy creature... How badly would this turn out in the end?!

He pocketed the note and took a deep breath, time to see if riding a horse was as easy as it looked.

It wasn't.

 

Fortunately, as magically as the horse had appeared, it seemed to magically know where it needed to go as well.

Entering through the gates, no one stopped him, it really was a ball for everyone, and he handed over the reins of his horse to the man who assured him he will have it back as soon he's ready to leave.

Jean looked up the steps that lead to the gates of the palace, they were a sight to behold and he wasn't even inside yet. Everything looked ornate and golden.

He started up the marble steps and was ushered in by a guard at the large doors. He knew his eyes were as big as saucers and that must be why the guard identified him as a commoner immediately and just let him through without fanfare.

"Wow," he murmured to himself. The halls he walked through we're grander than anything he could have imagined: impossibly high ceilings with glittering chandeliers, glittering so much they could be diamonds for all that Jean knew... The walls were decorated with huge ornate framed paintings of kings, queens, and dignitaries of the past. The floors marble so shiny he could see his reflection.

Yes he was gaping.

Finally he reached another set of huge doors where a guard seemed to be already waving him closer.

"What's your name?"

Jean blinked, "Oh, uh, will I be announced or something?" he didn't want Gustav to know he was here if the man had stayed so long at the ball.

The guard raised a brow, "It's too late to be announcing anyone but I need to know who you are before I let you in." he said gruffly.

"Oh yes, of course, I'm- uh- Jea- JJ, yes! JJ Leroy," using a last name he hadn't used in years.

"Right," the guard eyed him for a moment, "I'll remember you then, don't cause trouble, you're awfully late."

"Uh yeah, no trouble." Jean laughed nervously and slid in as soon as the guard made way.

The music he noticed instantly, soft and light and there were people still dancing merrily despite the late hour, the ballroom was a buzz of people, even older people were still at their tables enjoying food and drink and conversation. Everyone looked great; it was all so colorful and glittering.

Jean looked around and noticed many people had masks on their faces, "I should have thought of that," he muttered to himself. He didn't want to risk Gustav seeing him around.

He moved quickly behind a pillar and started searching his pockets; maybe the fairy had left something he could use. Ah Ha! In one of his inside pockets was a simple black mask that went over his eyes.

He quickly put it on and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

Jean startled badly at the voice behind him 

and he turned around sharply, hands balled tightly at his sides in fl eating worry that he had been found out and would be sent away.

The man who spoke was in a similar mask to Jean's but his suit looked so much more beautiful to Jean. The rich material and vibrant colors made it very clear this man was no less than a nobleman, could even be a foreign dignitary.

Jean swallowed and reminded himself he was wearing a mask and no one could order him gone anyway because the ball had been an open invitation to everyone, "Yes, of course, thank you." he knew he must have sounded too mechanical so he cleared his throat.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Well alright then, you just looked somewhat distressed for a moment there."

"Uh no, of course not, why would I be distressed at such a lovely ball?" Jean tried to laugh.

The stranger pursed his lips for a moment and Jean could have sworn he was hiding a smile, "Well you could have been abandoned by your partner , I'd imagine that might be distressing."

It took Jean a moment to understand that handsome stranger was insinuating he cam with someone and had been left.

"No! No, I don't have a partner, I mean I wasn't abandoned! I came alone and," Jean shook his head, "I don't actually have to explain myself to you though."

The stranger was indeed smiling now, "No you don't but since you don't have a partner would you like to dance? They're about to start the last one for the night." 

Jean stared with huge eyes not having predicted this turn of the conversation, if he could call it that.

The man offered up his hand and Jean came back to himself and slowly, as if unsure, slid his hand into the careful hold of the stranger's.

For the late hour there were still many people willing to dance and more were still loud and happy with drink and food, some people were carrying small sleeping children as they went past Jean toward the doors.

When the music started Jean took a deep breath and tried not to step on his partners feet.

"You don't have to keep looking down," came a soft, amused, comment and Jean snapped his head up, not realizing that he was focusing too hard on his own feet.

"I don't dance often," Jean said nervously.

"It's alright. A dance isn't meant to be a perfect sequence of moves, it's just," he shrugs a shoulder and smiles, "fun."

Jean cracked a smile and ducked his head letting out a breath that was full of nerves and felt his heart settle a little bit more.

He looked up into the strangers brown eyes, suddenly strikingly aware of their proximity, "We're dancing and I don't even know your name."

The stranger cocked a brow, "You weren't here when they announced everyone were you?"

"Uh no, I just arrived."

The starnger's eyebrows shot up, he looked away and seemed to contemplate something for a second then looked back up at Jean, "My name's Otabek, and yours?"

"Oh! I'm, uh, JJ."

Otabek smiled and JJ felt lighter.

At the end of the dance JJ suddenly realized he hadn't been worried about his feet.

They moved off the dance floor after applauding the orchestra and JJ was gushing about how beautiful everything looked.

"You've been here since the start huh? The king and queen aren't around, I imagine they retired hours ago. All the other nobles too probably, they must go to a lot of these balls and celebrations, they're probably bored with it." he was rambling.

Otabek didn't seem put off though, "Official ceremonies do tend to drone on."

They walked together toward the large open terrace, as people slowly started to leave the air got gradually quieter, and the cool air of the outside mixed the hushed sounds of the inside creating a gentle, warm, space on the terrace.

"You know about ceremonies. Are you an official of some sort?" JJ scratched the back of his head then he remembered where he was and snapped his hand away.

Otabek gave an amused smile, "Something like that."

JJ felt his face heat up.

A moment of silence reigned and JJ didn't know what to say.

"Uh, I'm sorry about my dancing, it must have been the worst dance for you."

"It wasn't bad."

JJ winced, "Yeah, sorry." he looked down dejectedly.

Otabek stepped closer, "We could... try again."

JJ looked up at him, face red again, "There-there's no music anymore."

"That's okay," Otabek's voice was soft, "Want to lead this time?"

JJ gulped and hoped it wasn't obvious, "I don't think I'll do it right."

Otabek put a hand on JJ's shoulder and held the other one up waiting to be held, "Don't think too hard on that, you'll do fine," he smiled.

JJ slid his hand around Otabek's waist, warm and gentle, he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

He took a step back, to no music, and Otabek followed.

Step after another JJ's nerves settled and his heart calmed. He was looking down at Otabek's eyes through their masks, mesmerized by the soft look in them, no one had looked at him like that before and he'd only just met this man!

After what felt like an age and second at the same time, Otabek stopped the dance, and JJ felt unsure again, had he done something wrong? But Otabek was still giving him that small smile and then was reaching up to JJ's face, and before JJ could protest, the black mask was off his face, dangling uselessly between Otabek's fingers.

JJ yelped but it cut off when Otabek pulled his own mask off and before he could ask Otabek spoke, "The ball is over so there's no need for the masks... And I wanted to see you entire face." Otabek's ears were red.

"Oh," JJ breathed out.

Otabek got himself back into the dance position in JJ's arms and waited.

"I thought you said the ball was over," JJ said.

"We should dance all the same."

JJ let out a short laugh and started leading the dance again.

A few more minutes felt stretched and leisurely as they twirled around the large terrace to the sounds of the night and the remaining noises of the people inside, under the moon light JJ and Otabek danced as if they'd been dancing together their whole lives, and when Otabek put a stop to the dance a second time, JJ wasn't unsure of what he wanted to do next and he leaned down and brushed their lips together in soft, tender, kiss.

The first small kiss brought on a second and third one, all gentle, all sweet little things.

As they separated the clock tower in the town chimed at the strike of twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I guess I like doing asshole endings.
> 
> There might be a second chapter, maybe, who knows, if you give the artist enough love i can be convinced perhaps.


End file.
